A Brave New World
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has hired a dig team to unearth a pre-mushroom war structure that was found recently. Finn and Jake are assigned to help with the dig and report back to her, but when they find it's an arcade they begin to play games until they stumble across The Grid. With the help off the princess they get in, in more ways than one. Find out what happens then and after. Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New but Old world is found.

Note: I don't own adventure time and if I owned Tron do you think Kevin would have died NO he wouldn't have. And if the grammar bugs you don't read.

Finn and Jack had arrived at their destination courtesy of Finn trying to win the heart of Princess Bubblegum. After his vain attempt PB gave them the job of taking a report at the excavation site where a pre Mushroom War building had been discovered and help in the dig, because the princess was too busy at the time to do so herself.

A full side of the building had been uncovered by the time they arrived at the site. After taking a quick report of how the dig was going(20 pages, light reading only for Princess Bubblegum)Finn told Jake to take the report back to PB while stayed behind and help with the dig wanting to see what the building looked like out of the ground. Jake proceeded to grow long legs and take off with the report stuffed in his fat folds while Finn began helping to uncover the old building which had gradually been taking a more defined shape.

It was nearly midnight by the time the building was completely uncovered. The giant neon sign "Flynn's" was hanging from the front of the building. Jake and PB had arrived back by that time. They were amazed at the site before them. The trio (Finn, Jake and PB) then entered the building preparing each other for anything. PB looked around with a scientist's eye of curiosity examining everything.

She noted the plastic covering every object in the room, the power boxes attached to the wall next to the door and the floor mat with the word "Flynn's" written on it. 'How strange who was this "Flynn" that had his name on what seemed like everything' she thought to herself. She proceeded to open the larger of the two boxes on the wall to find a series of switches with words written next to each of them she decided to flip the 'sign' switch and quickly walked outside to look at the sign that now illuminated the night. Heading back in she decides to flip the switches that stated 'music' and 'games'. While PB had been examining everything and learning about them, Finn and Jake had been pulling all the plastic off of the machines.

When PB turned on the power for the games they lite up and music began to play out of them for the first time in more than 1000 years. The music coming from the speakers on the walls now playing loudly and deafening all three of them. PB quickly flipped the 'music' switch back off again to the relief of all of them.

Now staring wide eyed at all of the now active games they began trying to figure out how to play the games. Finn began to think that the 25cent sign on the games matched a large round metal object they had found a bunch of a few months ago it even looked like it would fit in the slot so going on this guess he pulled a bunch out quarters out of Jake's fat and put one in.

The game (a.k.a Pac Man) immediately responded with a series of sounds, a flash on the screen and the game started. After a few minutes of playing Finn finally was defeated by Pinky, giving up he and Jake began to play all the other games. PB noticed this she asked for some quarters to try the game. They gave her a few quarters which she promptly used to play the game; she then beat in a matter of hours. By the time they made it to the game at the back of the room it was almost sun up. A large neon sign hung over this game saying 'Tron'.

Down to the last few quarters they put one in only to have it be spit out onto the floor. Bending down to pick it up Finn noticed grooves in the floor curious about it he and Jake moved the machine on its hidden hinges to find a large metal behind it. Finn opened the door to let Jake walk through and look around seeing nothing but a set of stairs he came back into the door frame and gave them the go ahead.

They entered and began to descend down the stairs to find yet another door this one wooden. Turning the handle slowly Finn opened the door. Inside were a lot of things but all over everything was a very sizable amount of dust. There was a couch that probably hadn't been sat on in forever. Many pictures of a man and a boy were covering the walls. A diagram of what had been so boldly capped as 'The Grid' was also pinned to the wall showing a series of sectors with notes next to every other one.

There was a laser standing in the center of the room. The final noticeable object was a table with ever counting numbers moving across a built in touch-screen with a fancy leather arm-chair pulled up to it. Interested by this PB cleaned the seat, sat down and wiped the dust away from the screen.

At her touch the computer woke from its long sleep mode. Curious she began to attempt to learn what this computer had inside. First she typed the most basic command 'Whoami'. The computer responded 'Flynn'. 'Yet another thing this Flynn owns' she privately thought to herself. Finn and Jake both gathered on each side of her to see her work on the computer.

After a few tries to login she succeed in getting in to the system. She then pulled up the last known operations hoping to see what had been the last thing used and saw 'Laser Control'. She looked back at the object in the center of the room. 'So I know what you are, but now I want to know what you do'. Determined to get to the bottom of this she activated it, taking note of the laser behind them turning on.

A box flashed onto the screen 'activate laser yes/no'. With a look back she typed 'yes' and pressed 'enter'. The laser fired at the three of them. After a second of blinding light the room was empty.

Note: I will be making references to Doctor Who and other such television shows. This was originally a crossover but I decided to place it in one section to have it seen more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Onto the Grid

Note: I don't own Adventure Time or Tron. Reviews are nice so take the 5 seconds it takes to type a few words about this story if you care. This story will follow the Tron Legacy plot to a degree and will branch out into a completely new plot later on. Now let's get on with the story.

Recap: PB types 'yes' on the touch screen and the laser fires at all three of them after a moment of blinding light the room is empty.

End recap: On the other side of the screen the now newly digitized trio find themselves in a dust free version of the arcade basement. "What just happened?" Finn says looking around the room. "I don't know man." Jake says. "I may not know what just happened, but I know one thing I am going to investigate" PB says heading back out the door and up the stairs. "Wait, PB!" Finn and Jake said rushing after her.

A few seconds later all three walk out the front door to a much different world then the one they left. "Ooo!" All three say at the same time. Looking around they saw massive buildings that touched the sky and buildings on a ground-like sky that touched the ground. Everything seemed to have glowing lines that raced across them. They were snapped out of their trance by a far off noise, a noise growing dangerously close to them.

Finn instantly went into battle mode and drew his sword. Jake got ready to punch some evil and PB tried to figure out where they were. About 10 yards from them a strange vehicle slowed to a stop and disappeared leaving a man in white armor behind. Finn was shaken to the core seeing what the driver of the now seemingly none existing vehicle was."You're human?" The driver seems confused and at Finn's words. "Nobody has called me a human in a long time why do you ask program?" Said the now curious but still nameless person. "Because I am a human." Finn said. The man's eye's go wide as dinner plates, runs up, grabs Finn and hugs him, a hug filled with joy, pain, and relief. "How long has it been? Is the Mushroom War over? How many humans survived the war?" the man asked franticly. "Hold on first off answer my question ARE YOU HUMAN?!" Finn said getting the out of the man's embrace. Being brought back from some trance the man answers the questions "Yes I am human and my name is Sam Flynn if you wanted to know" said Sam "And now answer my questions please I locked me, my family and my friends in here after the war broke out to survive and we hoped that one day someone would find their way here in so we could go home." Sam says crying his eyes out.

Finn was in awe this was a human from before the war. "Well I am not quite sure when the war ended but it happened about a thousand years, and I am the last human left in all of Ooo." Finn says with a hollow look in his eyes. Sam backs away "Where is Ooo, what happened to America?" Sam says going insane on the inside.

"Well I will show you what the world as it is today." PB says while pulling a small holo-display out of her pocket and displayed a small Earth with a HUGE crater scaring its surface. "That can't be WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WORLD!?" Sam says horrified by the image he is seeing. "Well during the war a bomb was dropped over some part of the world completely vaporizing most of the surrounding area for thousands of miles in every direction which also forced the world to end the war or die.

Even with the war ended the damage done killed whatever humans remained or so we thought until Finn was found." PB says studying this new human closely. "Well, now that I know that WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Sam says extremely angry and confused. "Of course, where are my manners I am Princess Bubblegum" "I'm Jake" "I'm Finn" they all introduced themselves to Sam.

Sam now calmer asks "Well I know your human." pointing at Finn "And you're some magic talking dog." looking at Jake "But what are you?" looking at the princess. "Well I am living candy; radiation from the bomb did some crazy things."Said PB. "Since we all are acquainted let me take you back to the outside." Sam said with a happy look in his eye "But I want to make one stop before we go." He added after a moment of thought. PB raised her eyebrow "And why is that?" PB said with suspicion in her voice. "Because if we're going out I am coming and I am bringing everyone else." "Alright let's go then." Sam handed each of them except for Jake a small baton "Now let's ride, just do what I do" Sam toke a running start, jumped into the air, pulled the baton apart and the vehicle from earlier reappearing speeding off.

"Well let's go" Finn said and copied what Sam did closely followed by PB and a very long legged Jake racing up to Sam and their unknown destination.

Thought that this is a good a place as any to end the chapter but remember review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Way Out!

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time or Tron now on to the story and a special thanks to the only person who reviewed Brandon Vortex.

Recap: Finn and the others are jetting after Sam going farther and farther towards the center of the digital city.

End Recap: While they are rocketing down street after street they began to ask questions about Sam and what the 'Grid' actually was. "So who are these people that you are so determined to take with us out of this place?" PB says curious about it. "As I have said before they were my friends, family, and colleges people me and my wife couldn't bear to leave behind, so we told them the truth to them" Sam replies. "My wife is actually from here she was an ISO before she left the Grid and became human, a perfect human." "Wait, who created her if she was a program." To PB's surprise Sam actually began laughing. "You obviously don't know what an ISO is they are a type of program that the Sea of Simulation created; no human had a helping hand in their creation, well except my dad Kevin Flynn." Sam explains, and then a thought hit PB like a freight train.

"Wait, now it adds up your father owned the building dug up, what is that place called besides your dad's last name" PB says in a very angry way because Flynn made her feel like she was only of average intelligence, which she hated. "It was called an arcade before my dad got trapped here when his own creation turned on him." "WAIT you're saying we could be trapped here forever?!" Finn says with a nervous look. "Well yes, but that's only if you stay to long in here without making it to the portal." Sam replies looking toward the twin stars above the now less than a block away building at the center of town.

Arriving at the structure and Sam derezzed his bike Finn and PB do so as well following Sam onto a large elevator with a now normal sized Jake. "Come on we are heading up." Sam says pressing his hand to the ground and the side less elevator begins to climb. When the elevator stops a door opens and a large group of human's looking at them with shock and glee. "The war has ended?" The whole group begins to so happy. "Yes we can get back to the world we left behind but let me take a few minutes to explain some things that have happened to Earth while we were here." Sam says and begins recounting everything PB had told him had happened since the war ended by the end of which everyone was again crying. "Well let's go before we get trapped in here for another 1000 years."

They all say pulling out various batons; begin jumping off the elevator and form light jets forms beneath them. They head to the portal at top speed. "They're right we need to go while the portal is open." Sam says pulling out a new baton for each of them to use. "Let's hurry we need to cross the sea." Sam and everyone else jump and take off for the portal. They all scream "Woooooooooooooooo" while maneuvering around rocks heading to the portal. Finally landing at the portal they all prepare to depart. "Come on guys, or we will leave without you if you." On those words they step into the light and everyone raise their disks and they defy gravity floating up into the pin spot of light at the end of the portal.

The portal glows brighter and brighter until they all black out and after a moment the portal turns off. And they all wake up back in the basement back in Ooo. That is it for this chapter and reminder, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: off grid at last

When the light fades they are back in the dust filled basement and they all let the events of the last few hours sink in. They proceed by running out the door, up the stairs, and out the door screaming "FREE AT LAST!" like people who just broke out of prison (which they sort of did?). The others follow after a moment of composing themselves. As all of them burst out the door to see the sun rising "the sun!" Quorra says as banana guards surround them. "HALT who are you and who did you get here!" "Calm down these humans mean no harm they have just been in this building for a very long time unable to leave isn't it understandable that they would be a little nutty being free after so long." The statement was true but nobody wanted to let out the secret of the grid just yet.

The guards then withdraw their candy weapons. "Wow you weren't kidding about living candy" Sam says to PB. "Now let's go back to the candy kingdom and celebrate this joyous event" PB says. "Man you have not lived till you have been to a candy kingdom party or was that a cloud kingdom party?" Finn says in awe that he is no longer alone. "SCREEEE" PB shouts and the marrow flies down from on top of the arcade. "Everyone on to the palace, party in the candy kingdom!" At these words every guard dropped their weapons and began running for the Candy Kingdom. By the time the marrow makes it to the palace it looks like there would be a massive turnout to the party.

"Thanks Marrow you're free to go." With that the marrow flies off the roof into its nest which they had happened to land near. "I will go and inform the kingdom of new humans being found until I return, Peppermint Butler with give you a tour of the kingdom" PB says ringing a bell "How can I help my lady?" peppermint butler says suddenly standing behind them all making them all jump out of their skins "Holly crap how did he get there?!" Sam says very creped out. "Greetings I serve the royal family of the Candy Kingdom, mostly the princess these days, may we start the tour?" Sam, Quorra, and the rest of the humans slowly nod their heads keeping their eyes on him to make sure he doesn't do anything he isn't supposed to. "Now let's take that tour." Peppermint Butler says walking along and there begins the tour.

Review, I am taking the time to rewrite this so have some decency.


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret gets

Ch.5 The Secret gets out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Tron and I need get some reviews for this story.

The tour had just finished and our digital humans were heading back to the castle for the party to celebrate them being found and Finn no longer being the last human on Ooo (I don't count Susan because we still don't know about her). PB was making the announcement about them. The entire kingdom had shown up and was rejoicing.

When that passed the worst possible thing happened, the people of the Candy Kingdom began to ask questions about how they had been found. PB just said that that information wouldn't be available until it was deemed safe to know. The candy people seemed unhappy with that but they didn't complain because they were looking forward to the party. The party could have been rated a 16 on a 1 to 5 scale. It went on for a week and when it was over the aftermath was similar to one of those Hangover movies except instead of a night it's a week.

Everyone woke up in a mess of party streamers and confetti. Even the gumball guardians had big cowboy hats that exclaimed "PARTY!" The weird part was the Ice King's crown was on Jake's head and the Ice King was nowhere to be found. Doing standard after party tasks everyone checked their pockets, their phones, and looked at the security tapes of everything since the party began (basically The Hangover all over again).

Upon looking on their phones and the tapes they found the one thing that they hoped wouldn't happen has in fact happened. Around day 3 LSP showed up, crashed the party, and found out about the Grid by talking to Sam while he was whack out of his mind drunk. It was most assuredly her, they know it was her because there was a mass text from LSP about it and it was 50 pages long (her thumbs must have the strength of Godzilla!) and the cameras have zoom in hearing.

When Ice King found out he began acting very out of character. He took off his crown, gave it to Jake, and took off it the direction of the arcade. This fact horrified them to the extreme; they woke the Marrow, which had been asleep since the party began and 3 people mounted the bird. The rest of everyone that was involved found some other means of transportation and began heading for Flynn's. They arrived at the arcade to see all the games going and hear the booming music. The door had been blasted open and the Tron game was stuck away from the wall the door behind it wide open.

They all hurried down to the basement and saw the room had been CLEANED! Everything had been organized and even the couch was all cleaned and patted. It was clearly done by the Ice King because who else had the knowledge of the Arcade and the skill to hack into a computer nowadays in the land of Ooo? Bolting for the computer Sam confirmed every ones silent fear, the Ice King was on the grid.

Review and you shall see what will happen. And thanks to my friend Shadow for reviewing. A note for you just readers reviews make the chapters come out faster and you write a story see how annoying it is when nobody reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 Simon finds the way out

Ch.6 Simon Finds the Way Out (in more ways than one)

Recap: The Ice King finds his way onto the Grid.

End recap.

Everyone was in a state of shock just the fact the Ice King found the door is insane but he got into the one place that seemed that nobody would find out about for a long time. Everyone was asking the same question "HOW DID HE GET IN?!" What Sam said next shocked them even more "He's changing and so is the grid around him."!

This just scared everyone out of their minds. Finn for once was the voice of reason and asked the reasonable question."Please explain.""His code is constantly in flux from what I can tell he is fighting off something within himself that wasn't on the grid before he came in and it's affecting the weather on the grid this thing is like nothing I have ever seen before."Sam said in a numb tone."Wait! Didn't that video we found show Simon (how do you spell his last name?) become the Ice King because he put on that crown?"Finn said gesturing towards Jake who was still wearing the crown. Jake pulled the crown off and saw or rather heard it say in every ones head in no more than a whisper "Where is my Simon?"

"HOLY CRAP IT TALKED!" Sam exclaimed in fright. "WHERE IS HE?!" the crown shouted."He's where you will never find him." There was silence and the crown may not have talked anymore but you could feel the rage coming off it in waves as an icy wind began to blow around them. "I think we better do what Simon did and get out of the here and out of the way of whatever that crown's about to do!"Sam suggested which everyone nodded to fearing that the crown would freeze them into slushies. "EVERYONE GET IN FRONT OF THE LASER!" Sam said already firing up the laser to take them to the grid."Make sure that crown doesn't get in with us." Jake promptly used a BIG hand to move the now arctic cold crown to the couch. Pulling back his hand in a heartbeat trying to warm his now frozen hand.

"Alright here we go" Sam said grabbing the cup full of shaved ice and firing the laser. The room had been empty for a second when the crowns icy wrath touched nobody but the room.

SCENE CHANGE: The now safe group arrives on the grid and bolting for the door to see what was happening to the grid. They all burst out seeing it snowing. FP oddly wasn't screaming from the snow contacting her feet. But she quickly went back under the giant sign to avoid possible death. They all stared in wonder at the clouds above and most were saying "So this is the Grid that it took a week of partying to get you to spill about this place what's so important about here that you wanted the info about it not to get out?"Marceline said. "This place could do things that if anything got out it could destroy the world in here you could separate two personalities from each other I know because me and Q had to separate a security program from a deranged psycho program that had been forced into him we literally had to spend hours pulling their codes away from each other because they were clinging together the end result was a sane program and a bunch of code we couldn't delete so we made it into a cat and gave it to the man who wrote Tron." Sam exclaimed.

Then a thought struck home with Finn. "WAIT! Did you just say in here you could separate personalities from one another!?" "Yes why?" Sam said in a questioning tone. "BECAUSE the man that once was might still be in the Ice King as a separate part of his mind so you might be able to pull apart the two of them." Finn said and Sam realized that it might be true. "It's possible but I would need his disk." Sam said pointing to where the disk was on his newly rerezzed grid clothes. "The laser defaults on whatever you were wearing last on either side of the screen meaning since this was the last thing I wore on the grid this is what I will be dressed in when I come back in and since you have all either not been here or were wearing your normal clothes when you left here you wouldn't notice."

"We have to find Simon we can bring him back all we need is to get him a disk."Finn said excitedly. "Then I suggest the beach because that's where the eye of the storm is." "Alrighty then we need to find the Sirens then and find a way to move FP without here touching the snow.""Wait why do we need to find sirens anyway?"Marceline asked. "The sirens outfit people for the games here and the armor includes an identity disk." "Now honey we only need to get 1 siren to do this let's go get Gem." Q said in very wifey tone. "Alright let's go she's back at the center of the city everyone who has a light cycle get going now for those who do not either fly or grab one." Sam said pulling out a few light sticks.  
PF took one and was surprised to see it didn't melt or anything. "Now let's go watch carefully." Sam said starting his run and speeding off towards the center of town. The rest did the same and were off in a second and FP's light cycle changed to accommodate her (think Ghost Rider changing stuff) she took off leaving a trail of steam and little flames behind her. They reached the cities center rather quickly they went up the elevator like last time. When the elevator reached the top the door slide open to the image of Tron with no helmet on. "Sam WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tron says when he notices the other people he shouts 'VIRUSES' and pounces on Jake about to derezz him when Sam shouts "Tron don't their users".

At this Tron stiffens and gets off Jake "terribly sorry haven't seen anything like you before" "It's cool Jake said and Tron looked at him as if he had grown a second head (which he could have) and states "You never said anything like this existed on the other side of the screen" Tron directed those words at Sam and Q. "Well the world has changed since we came in here to escape the war the whole world has changed here take a look." Sam gave Tron his disk a series of images appeared over the disk and he handed it back with a very sad look on his face "I'm sorry Sam" Tron just about cried. "Now Tron we need to get Gem, Alan, and Rinzler we have another person on the grid and he is in need of a debugging his mind is all but shattered from something that's affecting the weather." Sam said."Well that covers everything I was about to talk to you about." Tron quickly gathered up everyone and made sure that the now feline Rinzler was in a big 'hamster ball' as Sam called it.

After a quick explanation and a few swaps of the disk they were getting out light jets and heading for the beach. When they arrived they found Simon just staring at the sea. "Ice King!" Finn exclaimed. Simon just looked there way and asked "what happened to her?" "To who?" Sam said. "To the sea she's sick what happened to her?" Simon repeated. "CLU put a virus in it to prevent any more ISO's from being created we were never able to remove it."Sam said in a sad tone. "When I wrote the sea I thought that nothing would come of it then your father came to me after hearing of it and asked me for it I gave him a copy." "WHAT?!" everyone who was present screamed. "Simon we are going to help you."Finn said while slowly motioning for everyone to slowly come forward.

Gem put a piece of armor on Simon's back he barely even reacted. She saw this and just put on the rest at a normal rate. When all the armor was on Gem asked for a blank disk that Tron was holding he handed it over Gem put it on and Simon's eyes flashed and his body slumped over. Finn hauled him to his feet. When the sync was complete Sam pulled off the disk and pulled up the display. What they saw they all wished they could unsee. Arctic blue was crawling over the surface of a white stream of DNA like they were a million bugs it was truly horrifying. "Tron give me the second disk we need to get this stuff off NOW!" Tron bolted forward with the second disk they had brought for whatever it was that would be on Simon's code. "This code is really hard to get at it moves away from my fingers as if they are plague I am guessing if he still had that crown on this would be impossible to do." Sam said.

Q came forward and began to drive the virus of the crown towards Sam's fingers and Sam ripped them off too fast for it to move away he moved it to the second disk and the others began to watch as the virus built itself into a new string of DNA. By the time the last little bit of bug came off even Simon was watching the bugs form a new body. The bugs being all moved Sam ran one final diagnostic to see that it reported no viruses detected happy with that Sam shut down the display and reattached the disk to Simon's back and let the process begin.

The man in front of them began to scream and silently whisper "I have found the end of the labyrinth at last!" and his eyes began to fog with white light as he passed out. Simon's body began to shift back into what it was before he was the Ice King. Simon came to too see everyone staring at him. "Simon?" Finn said. "Yes, who are you and what is this place the last thing I remember is a little girl I was helping survive the aftermath of the Mushroom war." Then he looked at Marceline and gasped "Marceline you've grown up." Marceline and Simon hugged and were crying and a familiar voice of the Ice King stopped them dead.

The bug had formed a perfect copy of the Ice King and the copy had none of the memories or desires of Simon. "Hey who are you people?" IC (Ice king) said. After the episode of shock they all introduced themselves the princesses were careful because they didn't know if the version of the IC would try to capture them. "Don't worry he won't try anything when I was freed he lost my memories and ...well everything I brought to our mix." At this they all relaxed and Simon stood up and walked over to the sea and placed his hands in the water. "I made the sea and now so long after I will heal it." Simon sent a pulse through the water and from every corner of the sea the black of the water seemed to clear as if day had dawned on it and burned the darkness. "It is done, I had to rewrite and format the code but it's completely virus free now." Then Q began to hug her "father" and say "The ISO's thank you." At the same time an ISO and other long lost programs began to walk out of the sea including a very old pair of creators (Flynn and CLU).

Flynn saw Sam and ran to him shouting. Sam was so shocked he didn't move until he was being hugged. "AAA it looks like that restore from the trash bin finally kicked in."Simon said. "That's not possible there is no trash bin for the grid." "Well you're obviously wrong or that wouldn't be your dad." Simon said. "Long time Sam." Kevin said. "Now you have absolutely no idea." Sam said crying. PB coughs. "Sorry to break up this get together but we have to get to the portal I really don't want to be trapped in here." "But what are we going to do with that crown." Finn said. "What crown?" Kevin said. "It's an enchanted crown that controls ice and water and it used to sit on the head of the man who gave you this sea." Sam said. "Simon that nut job with blue skin?" Kevin said. "Actually that was the crown altering my body."

"But if you want to see what that change looked like in code then check out that guy's disk, he is what all that stuff put together looks like." Simon said pulling off the IC's disk and handing it to Kevin. He activated the display and gasped. "You weren't kidding this stuff is like mind control it's a wonder why you ever even broke out before now." "Portal anyone!" PB shrieked. "OOO better get going but we have to bring the IC if he really is made of the stuff that was in Simon's head it might be willing to be worn by him." "Then let's go before we're trapped in here." "Alright everyone grab a light jet we are leaving the grid." Many people choose to stay. But those that had been out before decided to go and they even let CLU come since he could no longer do harm to the world. Yadayadayada they make it to the portal and crowd in the portal and raise their disk to the light and float away into the light and leave the grid in the trademark flash of light.

Review for what you want to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7 A new world and the old a cage

Chapter 7 everyone needs to review

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Tron. If I did Finn would find people in cryo and wake them up. A note for all you cranal-rectal itise (butt head disorder) sufferers. Review or you will never see another new chapter (And these chapters are just my warm up next up MAYBE a Finn/FP pairing and the thought of PB in the disk wars (which started this story in the first place)). NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

The laser sets down all of the people who went with the Users out of the Grid. The room was frigged cold and if it weren't for the large amount of people the laser had rezzed it would have frozen them solid. The crown (still on the couch) screams at them "WHERE IS SIMON!?" The party pushes out both the Simons and the crown just about thought it had gone crazy like it had made Simon so long ago.

The crown seemed to turn with the aid of unseen hands and gazed at the both of them for a moment each. "Which one is Simon?" The crown asked in a calm voice that still scared everyone in the room but the 2 Simons. "They both are, Simon went to a place you couldn't go without help we went after him and we removed the insanity that you put in him and ended up making a copy of the Ice King while the original turned back into the man he was before you corrupted his mind." Sam explained with a very angry yet scared tone. The crown was silent for a moment the asked "Can I go back on Simon's head?" This shocked the people of the room to a large degree this crown had turned a man insane and now it asked if it could do it again.

This time Simon spoke "No you may not BUT, we brought back the copy so that you could have a wearer that is in some ways a better wearer because you can't make him go crazy and to some degree he is a blank slate for which you can use to have a body." With this Simon picked up the crown and placed it on the Ice King's head. He flinched for a moment and the crown's voice came from his body as if it were meant to be there. "Thank you but why do you help me when I made you go insane? I destroyed your life in the worst way imaginable?" IC asked. "We didn't do it so you could have a body that was just a coincidence we did it to save Simon you weren't worth the time it took to put your crazy crap on a separate disk Simon deserved a second chance you didn't , you're lucky I don't let my girlfriend melt you." Finn said gesturing to FP. To enforce the idea FP held up to small fire balls horrifying the programs as they crowded in a corner.

IC backed away with a scared look to his face. "ENOUGH before we start this we need to get out of this basement and out were this won't scare the programs." Simon said while pointing to said scared programs. "He's right if we try anything in here we'll most likely destroy this room." IC said walking out the door and taking the frost he had dished out back into him, making the room a comfortable 76 degrees.

The others quick to follow him out the last of which was PB holding a laptop and a large flash drive. WE ARE TALKING FOOTBALL BIG! PB left that room with the whole of the Grid (people and programs included) on that drive. Still it had barely fit all the data millions of lines of code for each program and over a billion for the actual grid. When all the people were outside most stared at the sun crying. Many were saying things like "Thank the users." PB called for her bird which came down from its perch and took herself and Simon onto it. The rest got on a large Jake and went to the Candy Kingdom. On the way a lot of explaining was done and planning was done to accommodate for all the people that laser had brought and a happy reunion came about for the long derezzed people.

Tron looked out on the world and an idea formed in his head that Finn had always had in his head "save people". The old security program took comfort in the fact that PB had given him the football drive that held his world. The IC decided to rename himself to celebrate him new permanent body he dubbed himself "Frost". Making it to the Candy Kingdom the guardians gave them a long look and opened the gates. They reached the palace in record time and everyone went into the grand hall. PB left with the Grid while everyone got a long and detailed explanation to all of their questions. Hours went by, and then days, weeks, and PB finally showed back up and said for everyone to follow her.

She led them to her lab and flipped a switch a section of the wall spun around and a massive computer with several screens appeared. PB showed them that the drive had been plugged into the computer and each screen displayed a different part of the Grid. The programs had a very diverse set of emotions cross their face from curiosity to being dumbfounded. PB then added to the already excited atmosphere by bringing out a more advanced form of the laser from the basement and plugging it into the computer. "Alright who wants to see the Grid, new and improved your home is now connected to the world wide web you are free to go to anywhere in the world via the Grid provided there is a system there and a laser to rerezz you which I have given a blank copy of the Grid and a laser for it with slight modifications to each to accommodate for extreme conditions. I've been trying to design a way into a computer to see what it's like for a long time, the laser under the arcade was the final piece I needed after I saw it worked I scanned it and made improvements where possible and necessary. I then built multiple with various modifications to the, take the Fire Kingdom's laser for example, I had to incorporate a large cooling system and a permanent flame shield to make sure the heat wouldn't roast the circuits. But let me conclude with this where CLU failed, I succeeded I made the Grid a cage no more." PB said in a prideful tone.

Many decided to stay and many having seen the user world were ready to go home. PB set the laser to fire in about 20 seconds. "Alright anyone staying behind will be monitoring us. Sam, Q, and Simon please see that the Grid is given a better upgrade." The people heading back in stood in front of the laser and went into a now open world disappearing in a flash of light.

Remember review or no chapters.


End file.
